monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
El Toro Loco
El Toro Loco is a monster truck that drives on the Monster Jam circuit. It is owned by FELD Motorsports and driven by Marc McDonald, Chuck Werner, Becky McDonough, Mark List, Kayla Blood & Tristian England. The truck resembles Bulldozer. El Toro Loco is featured in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction, Urban Assault, and Monster Jam: The Video Game. History In 2001, El Toro Loco debuted. It was driven by Lupe Soza. In 2003, he made his first World Finals appearance, with a freestyle many thought should have won the event. In 2004, he tied Madusa and Maximum Destruction with a 31 for his Freestyle Championship In 2007-2009, Lupe Soza drove a special Advanced Auto Parts variant of El Toro Loco. In 2008, FELD Motorsports built two more El Toro Loco trucks. One was ran by Nathan Weenk and toured with Randy Brown while the other was ran by Paul Cohen. Lupe's El Toro Loco gets a slight change in color. In 2009, Chris Baker drove Randy Brown's El Toro Loco. In 2010, Lupe Soza left the El Toro Loco team to drive the new Advance Auto Parts Grinder monster truck. Marc McDonald took his place. Chuck Werner began driving El Toro Loco for Team Meents. In 2011, Bari Musawwir joins the El Toro Loco team. in 2012, Bari Musawwir left the El Toro Loco team to drive Spider-Man. Becky McDonough and Aaron Basl join the El Toro Loco team. Morgan Kane drives an El Toro Loco in Atlanta, Georgia In 2013, Marc McDonald and Becky Mcdonogh get new looks. Marc's in black, while Becky's is yellow. Dan Rodoni struck a deal with FELD where he would drive El Toro Loco for the 1st quarter on his chassis. In 2014, Lupe Soza returns to El Toro Loco after Grinder is discontinued. He would drive an orange one. Aaron Basl also leaves El Toro Loco to drive Wolverine. It is announced that Becky McDonough will drive the yellow El Toro Loco is #MoreMonsterJam. In 2015, Becky McDonough begins driving El Toro Loco in #MoreMonsterJam. She gets her 4th invitation to the Young Guns Shootout. In 2016, Kayla Blood will drive the yellow El Toro Loco for the West Coast More Monster Jam tour. Also, Mark List joins team El Toro Loco in the orange truck. Dan Evans filled in for Marc McDonald in Hidalgo. Tristian England took over the More Monster Jam El Toro Loco from Mark List part way through the season. World Finals AppearancesCategory:trucks 2003- Lupe Soza 2004- Lupe Soza 2005- Lupe Soza 2006- Lupe Soza 2007- Lupe Soza 2008- Lupe Soza 2009- Lupe Soza 2010- Marc McDonald 2011- Marc McDonald 2012- Marc McDonald 2013- Marc McDonald 2014- Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) 2015- Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) Merchandising El Toro Loco is arguably one the most popular monster trucks. and it has had many other drivers besides the main 4. Ever since 2005, El Toro Loco has became a staple in the European tour. El Toro Loco has also been featured on many chassis, one of them being The Patriot's chassis (owned by Dan Rodoni). Gallery Eltoro210c1.jpg|El Toro Loco 2001-2002 Eltoro2005.jpg|El Toro Loco 2001-2007 Vwf063.jpg|El Toro Loco in 2004 005allm.jpg|Weenk's El Toro Loco 2008 eltoroloco2005.jpg|Ditto 013.jpg|Soza's El Toro Loco 2008 Advance Auto Parts El Toro Loco.png|Advanced Auto Parts El Toro Loco in 2008 Eltoro2010.jpg|El Toro Loco 2009-2010 022.jpg|Werner's El Toro Loco 2010 Another el toro loco again by phoenix marsha-d3kmvz5.jpg|Second version of Werner's El Toro Loco Eltoroloco.jpg|El Toro Loco 2010-2012 Eltoroblack.jpg|Black El Toro Loco 2013- 089.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco 2013 jacksonville-monster-jam-2014-010.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco 2014 Eltorommj.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco 2015 f07f1a11-a5ef-46d3-a7cc-e643f49029ad.jpg|Soza's El Toro Loco 2014-2015 Eltorowerner.jpg|Werner's El Toro Loco 2015- Eltorolocorodoni.jpg|Rodoni's El Toro Loco 2013- Toro atv.jpg|El Toro Loco ATV for #MoreMonsterJam Toro speedster.jpg|El Toro Loco Speedster for #MoreMonsterJam MJAT_cards_ElToroLoco(1).jpg 91fdbb65-be62-4b4e-a863-8b3e0f67b9e0.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco on Lupe Soza's chassis dc89648f-29e0-466d-9b22-5e7946b786e1.jpg|Black El Toro Loco on Chuck Werner's chassis 90.jpg|El Toro Loco in the middle of his famous winning freestyle at the World Finals 5 TF-14-Bridge-Direct-Kastors-Korner35.jpg|Cancelled El Toro Loco C3 Construction Monster Jam building set toy. ElToroLocoFull.jpg|El Toro Loco's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. 0f69639a-d318-4429-93b5-6e64fdf8f52b.jpg|El Toro Loco mascot character minieltoroloco.jpg $ 57-17.JPG|Rare Chrome El Toro Loco released in 2003 Monster-Jam-Show-Dayton-El-Toro-Loco-Speedster.jpg|Red El Toro Loco speedster in the East Coast #MoreMonsterJam tour Puff_Truck_red.jpg|Red El Toro Loco puff truck Yellow_El_Toro_Loco_puff_truck.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco puff El_Toro_Loco_Black_puff_truck.jpg|Black El Toro Loco puff truck Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks Category:Rodoni Motorsports Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Current Competing Trucks